New Year
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: My mind was also else where but I was wondering what was going through the red-heads mind. 'Did he want to be with someone else' I thought and I mentally frowned at it. That couldn't be it, could it? "Hey, Mels?" "Yeah?" "Can you look here for a second?"


**MxM: New Year**

**This was a small thing that I made for New Year's, and I didn't get it up for a while. I got it up on dA on New Year's but my laptop is messed up so I have to post the fics from my home computer on here, where as on dA** **I can upload them at anytime. So, I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**Enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Where did you get the wine?" My friend asked me as we lounged on the couch watching television, waiting for the ball to drop. "We aren't old enough to have it. Let alone drink it."<p>

"I got it from some of the older kids. I paid for it so I got a bottle."

"And you're sharing it with me? I'm honored." The red-head had his bare feet propped up on the edge of the table. For once he wasn't wearing those stupid goggles, letting me see those wonderful blue eyes of his. It's such a shame that he was straight...

"Of course I would share it with you." I said as I handed him a glass of the red liquid and watching as he sniffed at it before tentatively taking a sip. "Who else would I share this with? Linda? Near? Hell no. You are the only one I would share this with."

"Well, you could have just drank the whole thing by yourself." Matt pointed out. His shaggy red hair was hanging in his face, covering most of his forehead. The striped shirt that he always wore was hanging on his form loosely, making him look even hotter than he already did. It's not that I was gay, in fact I think that if Matt wasn't here I would be completely straight. I was only gay for Matt.

"I think not." I snorted at his words. "I don't plan on being the only one with a hang over tomorrow, thank you." At least Roger wasn't planning on having classes on Monday just in case there were some others that decided to party all day tomorrow. I wasn't for the simple fact that I wanted to keep my brain cells straight.

"So, you decided to get me to have a hang over to?" Matt inquired with a look at me.

"That's about the it of it. What I do, you do." I said with a nod and we sat there in silence for a while just drinking the wine. It actually had a pretty sweet flavor. It was almost like they mixed sweet grapes and sour grapes together as they made it, as well as mixing some other things into it. Just thinking about how things tasted made me think on how Matt probably tasted like. I groaned, not wanting to think about that and get a hard-on when said boy was right next to me.

"What is it Mels?" The soon-to-be 14 year old asked. It's a good thing that I was a quick thinker and that I was good at making realistic lies.

"Just thinking about my New Years resolution. It's going to be to finally beat Near."

"That's what it was last year."

"I know, and it obviously failed. So that is what it is going to be this year too."

"Well, good luck with that."

"What's yours?" I asked as I looked at him through the corner of my eye as I sipped on the wine.

"Oh, um, I really haven't thought that much on it..." He said with a shrug, looking slightly nervous.

"Why not?" I frowned. He always normally had one, at least to get every new game that came out and beat them. He never had nothing.

"My mind has been on other things." He said and looked back at the television as the countdown began and the ball started to go down slowly. I looked back at the screen to watch it as well. My mind was also else where but I was wondering what was going through the red-heads mind. _Did he want to be with someone else?_I thought and I mentally frowned at it. That couldn't be it, could it?

_10_

9

8

7

"Hey, Mels?"

_6_

5

4

"Yeah?" I asked, still looking at the ball on the screen.

_3_

"Can you look here for a second?"

_2_

I turned my head to look at him, just to see that he had moved so that our noses were just barely touching. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up at the closeness. I looked into his blue orbs to see nervousness as well as a calm resolution.

_1_

He pressed his lips to mine and all I could think about was that Matt was kissing me and how soft his lips felt on mine. I didn't do anything for a few moments but then I closed my eyes and, just as I felt him start to pull away, I started to kiss him back. I could faintly hear the cheers coming from the television and the rest of the orphanage, but I didn't take any mind to it.

When we finally pulled apart we were both out of breath, and I could see how red his face was - almost as red as his hair. I watched as he bit his lip before giving me a soft smile, which I returned as we just sat their looking into each others' eyes.

"Happy New Year, Mels." He said softly.

"Happy New Year, Matt." I said back before pulling him into another kiss. I guess I didn't have to make another resolution to make him mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed it. :) I hope that you all had a happy new year! 3<strong>


End file.
